Instituto de Lanzadores, primera parte
by CrixArtist
Summary: La Banda de Shane version estudiantes, en una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas de todo BajoTerra. Se acerca la temporada de competencias contra la Preparatoria Blakk y el grupo esta mas nervioso que nunca. Con apariciones de personajes secundarios de BajoTerra como profesores y alumnado, veremos quien ganara al final. Primera parte el Fic Colectivo.


-Sabia que los trolls tenian un estomago grande, pero jamas pense que podrias comer tanto.- dijo Trixie a su gran amigo, al verlo devorar en tan solo minutos casi tres bandejas de comida de dudosa prosedencia.- Y eso que es comida de la cafeteria...

-Lo siento. Es que la temporada de deportes esta poniendome muy nervioso.- respondio Kord, siendo apenas comprendido por sus compan'eros al tener la boca llena.- El equipo de babosabol es importante para mi. No quiero defraudar a nadie.

-No eres el unico.- comento Eli.- El torneo de Lanzamiento de Babosas es en una semana y aun no me siento listo.

-¿Y cual es el problema? Eres el mejor lanzador de todo el instituto.- Dijo Pronto. El parecia ser el unico disfrutando la comida alli.

-No basta con ser el mejor aqui. Competiremos contra la Preparatoria Blakk. Alli es donde estudia ese chico Twist.

-¿No es aquel sujeto que vio de intercambio hace un an'o?

-Si, y es el mismo que me dejo en ridiculo frente al resto del equipo.- Eli dejo caer su cabeza de golpe contra la mesa.

-Pero siempre habran otras competencia.

-No se trata de ganar una competencia. Es una tradicion familiar. Los Shane han ganado el torneo desde que se fundo el Instituto. No puedo perder. No me lo perdonaria...

-No te preocupes, Eli.- dijo Trixie tranquilamente, colocando una mano en su hombro.- Estoy segura de que quedaras en primer lugar.- Eli la miro y sonrio de lado. Ella sabia como hacerle sentir mejor.

-Si, quedaras en primer lugar, si es que Twist no te aplasta...- dijo Pronto terminando de engullir su almuerzo. La preocupacion regreso a la cara de Eli, quiendejo caer otra vez su cabeza. Kord y Trixie le lanzaron al topoide una mirada fria, mientras que este los miro perdido.- ¿Por que miran asi a Pronto?

Mas tarde, en clase de Educacion Fisica...

-Vamos, mas rapido.- El profesor Milard Milford vigilaba a sus estudiantes mientras hacian el recorrido al rededor del gimnasio.

-Por eso es que... Pronto odia... educacion fisica...- dijo el joven topopide entre jadeos.

-Eso te pasa por tener tan mal condicion fisica.- se burlo Trixie.

-Para mi es divertido.- dijo Kord.- Es como cuando corres para anotar un gol en el BabosaBol, pero sin el riesgo de que un jugador mas grande te aplaste.- Los otros tres lo volvieron a ver algo extran'ados.

-¡Ja! Apuesto a que termianre las 5 vueltas que faltan antes que cualquiera de ustedes...- reto Eli.

-No creo que quieras desafiarme. Todos sabemos que soy el mas rapido aqui.- presumio el troll.

-Entonces no creo que sea un problema para ti, ¿o si?

-Muy bien.

-Estoy adentro.- dijo Trixie.

-Eh, Pronto arbitrara la carrera...- Su perezoso amigo comenzaba a quedarse atras.

-Los veo en la meta.- Los tres chicos comenzaron a correr los mas rapido que daban sus cuerpos. Eli llevaba la delantera al ser el primero en acelerar el paso, pero Trixie no tardo en alcanzarle. Kord, al verse en ultimo lugar, se olvido de la piedad y, con grandes zancadas, se acerco a ellos. Todo el suelo del gimnasio retumbaba a cada paso.

-Ese es el espiritu, jovenes.- dijo el maestro.- No habia visto tanto entusiasmo desde mis dias como Lanzador de Seguridad...

A solo dos vueltas de terminar, el sentimiento de competencia habia sido contagiado al resto de la clase. En pequen'os grupos, todos se habian puesto a competir al igual que ellos. Pero no todos respetaban las reglas de una carrera justa, de manera que los empujones y los golpes coemnzaron a hacerse presentes.

Kord logro finalmente sobrepasar a sus "oponentes". Eli y Trixie iban parejos en segundo lugar, o al menos hasta que paso el accidente: Gearhold, uno de sus compan'eros de clases, queria llegar antes que el troll a la meta. Pero iba demasiado cegado con su objetivo como para notar que, al pasar al lado de los chicos, accidentalmente empujo a Trixie. Al ser ella algo delgada, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla en el suelo.

-¡Hey!- grito Eli, deteniendose para a ayudarla.- ¡Cuidado!

-¡No se metan en mi camino!- respondio aquel chico.

-Trixie, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto angustiado el Shane. La joven habia logrado sentarse, pero parecia algo desubicada.

-Si, eso creo...- Eli se agacho a su lado. Tomo sus antebrazo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, cuando.- ¡Aaahh! Eli, espera.

-¿Que sucede?

-No puedo, ahg, ponerme de pie. Mi tobillo...- dijo mordiendo sus labios para tratar de soportar el dolor.

-Tranquila...- respondio tratando de no moverla para evitar lastimarla.

-¿Que paso aqui?- pregunto el profesor acercandose. Se inclino con los chicos en el suelo para inspeccionar la situacion.-Por suerte, no es nada grave. Es solo una torcedura. Debes tener mas cuidado al correr, nin'a.

-No fue su culpa, entrenador Milard. Gearhold la empujo.

-No me digas...- Eso no era nada nuevo.- ¡Stalker!

-¿Si, sen'or?- pregunto indiferente en muchacho.

-¿Cuantas visitas a la direccion hacen falta para que entiendas que esto no es una clase de luchas?- pregunto retoricamente, llenando una boleta de conducta.

Ternmino de firmarla y se la entrego. Luego de querer asesinar con la mirada al joven Shane, Gearhold se retiro del lugar entre murmullos de los demas alumnos.

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo Kord acercandose con Pronto.- ¿Estan bien?

-Algo asi...- respondio Trixie.

-Shane,- llamo el docente.- hazme un favor. Lleva a Sting a la enfermeria.

-Si, sen'or.

-Muy bien, el resto de ustedes, hay muchos ejercicios que completar aun.- dijo sacando las lanzadoras de practica y repartiendolas a todos.- Tomen a sus babosas Jabonosas. Jugaremos "Atrapados". Ya conocen las reglas. Quien sea capturado en el interior de una babosa, queda fuera.

Eli se alegro de haberse salvado de eso, pero Trixie aun estaba mal. Paso un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y con el otro rodeo su cintura para levantarla. La enfermeria quedaba unos 4 salones mas adelante.

-Listo.- dijo la enfermera terminando de colocar la venda al rededor del pie de Trixie.- Cuando llegues a casa, ponle algo de hielo. Para man'ana estara como nuevo.

-Gracias, sen'orita Katherine.- dijo la peliroja intentando bajar de la camilla. Eli esperaba en un rincon del lugar, sentado en una silla.

-Ten cuidado el resto del dia y evita hacer mucho esfuerzo. Es mejor que alguien tengas a alguien contigo para evitar algun accidente.

-Yo voy a estar con ella.- dijo el muchacho acercandose a su amiga para ayudarla a apoyarse.

-Muy bien.- respondio la especialista.- Asegurate de que tu novia no ande por ahi corriendo ni nada parecido hasta que baje la inflamacion.- Sonrojados, los dos jovenes volvieron a verse entre si y luego desviaron la mirada.

-Ehm, nosotros no s-somos...- Eli trato de explicar.

-Oh, ¿no son pareja?- Los estudiantes negaron con la cabeza.- Como lo siento. Es que como te vi tan atento con ella.

-Es por que ella es mi amiga...

-Bueno, asi es como la mayoria empieza. Y se que no me incumbe, pero ustedes en verdad harian una pareja adorable.

-G-gracias...- murmuro Trixie.- ¿Eso es todo?

-Si. Y recuerda, nada de esfuerzo.- Trixie asintio y camino con Eli hacia afuera. Ella rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo derecho y el la sostenia por la cintura con su brazo izquiero.

-Eso fue raro...- dijo ella para evitar un momento mas extran'o.

-Si que lo fue. Y, ¿que quieres hacer ahora? No puedes ir a lo que queda de la clase de Educacion Fisica y tenemos un periodo libre antes de la siguiente clase.

-Tal vez podriamos ir a la Biblioteca.- sugirio ella. Eli la miro extran'ado.

-¿Para que quieres ir a leer?

-Jaja, no a leer. Necesito ensen'arte algo en la computadora.- Apoyada en Eli, llegaron al dichoso lugar. Este era amplio, pero siempre estaba vacio. La mayoria de los alumnos le temian al bibliotecario...

Trixie tomo asiento y saco de su bolsillo la memoria de una camara, mientras Eli traia una silla para sentarse a su la coloco en el ordenador y busco un archivo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres mostrarme?

-Esto...- dijo abriendo un video. En el aparecian varias escenas con diferentes babosas. Una aracniredes construyendo juntas una gran telaran'a, unas sierras talando algunas ramas, unas congeladas creando bolas de nieve y mas. Eli estaba impresionado.

-¿Como conseguiste todas estas grabaciones?

-Llevo un tiempo trabajando en eso. Quieron hacer un gran documental acerca de las babosas. Pensaba subirlo a BabosaNet.

-¿Y que te detiene?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Deberias hacerlo. Este video es asombroso. Estoy seguro de que a todos les gustara.- Trixie se sonrojo.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-Por supuesto.- respondio el con una sonrisa.- Siempre dijiste que querias ser cineasta, ¿no? ¡Pues esta es tu oportunidad!

-Sssshhhh...- callo alguien al fondo del lugar.

-Lo siento...- susurro Eli. Trixie rio un poco.

-Creo que al senór Garfio Rojo no le agradas.

-Neh, a el no le agrada nadie... ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo algo para tu video

-¿Ah, si?

-Ven...- El chico la ayudo a levantarse para salir de ahi. Caminaron hacia uno de los jardines de la institucion, algo alejado de las aulas. Unos cuantos hongos hacian una sombra perfecta. Habian uns cuantas bancas. Ese espacio era para que los alumnos pasaran a relajarse un rato.

Eli se aseguro de sentarla con cuidado en una de las bancas. Trixie lo miro extran'ada mientras el sacaba su lanzadora.

-Crei que no podiamos usar armas fuera de las clases.

-No podemos,...- dijo el cargando a Burpy.- pero creo que esto sera algo grandioso para tu video.- Trixie se encogio de hombros saco su camara.- ¿Lista?

-Sip.- En posicion heroica, el Shane lanzo su babosa hacia arriba. Esta, luego de un par de vueltas en el aire, disparo bolas de fuego hacia los lados, creando una gran estrella. Eli miro sonriente a la impresionada chica, esperando su reaccion. Ella seguia los movimientos con detalle, tratando de no perder absolutamente nada.

-¡Esto es asombroso!- exclamo finalmente.- ¿Y aun asi temes perder el Torneo de Lanzamientos? Bastara con que hagas eso en la competencia y quedaras en primer lugar.

-Gracias.- dijo sentandose a su lado.- ¿Puedes prometerme algo, Trix?

-¿Que es?- respondio ella acercandose para escuchar la peticion.

-Prometeme que nunca cambiaras...- dijo con una sincera mirada.

-¿Cambiar? ¿Como?

-Que no dejaras de ser asi como eres: alentadora y tierna.- La chica miro hacia abajo sonriendo, tratando de que su rubor no fuera notificado por su compan'ero.

-Lo prometo...- contesto finalmente, levantando la mirada.- solo si prometes seguir siendo igual de encantador y maravilloso.- Contagiado de su sonrisa, el chico asintio con la vista fija en sus ojos. En un impulso repentino y desconocido hasta por si mismo, Eli se inclino hacia ella sin decir nada, acercandose ella tambien hacia el.

Trixie podia sentir la respiracion de el en sus mejillas. Esta era algo rapida, delatando su nerviosismo por su cercania. Trato de darle algo de confianza colocando ambas manos en sus hombros. Eli correspondio a este gesto posicionando sus brazos al rededor de su cadera. Sintio como la muchacha, que hasta ese momento conocia como "amiga", acaricio sus labios son los suyos, en un beso dulce, arrancandole un suspiro.

Lentamente, inclino su cabeza a un lado para poder saborear mejor aquel momento. Sujetandola con mas fuerza, subio una de sus manos, situandola en su rostro. Acaricio su mejilla con carin'o. Trixie subio tambien una de sus manos, pero a su cuello. La otra bajo hasta su pecho.

Ella se separo lentamente. Al sentir que se alejaba, Eli le robo rapidamente un ultimo beso. Trixie sonrio.

-Vaya forma de sellar una promesa...- murmuro el, haciendola reir.

-Eso fue extran'o... pero fue adorable...- comento Trixie, acomodando su cabeza entre su cuello. Con una perdida cara de enamorado Eli beso su frente, para luego recostarse a ella tambien.

-Dicen que cuando estas enamorado y esas cosas olvidas todo a tu alrededor, ¿es eso cierto?

-Supongo. ¿Por que?

-Es que te tengo el presentimiento de que algo se me olvida...- El alertante sonido de una explosion le recordo lo que era. Habia olvidado indicarle a Burpy cuando detener sus acrobacias areas. Este habia perdido el control y se habia estrellado en el peor lugar: la oficina de la directora Shinai.

-Oh, oh...- dijeron ambos mirandose mutuamente con preocupacion.

**_Y ahora... ¿quien podra defenderlos?_**

**_Para los lectores, les explicamos: Esta es una prueba de una nueva modalidad a la que llamamos "El Fic Colectivo". Consiste en que un escritor crea una historia, la cual es continuada en otro fic por otro escritor, que a su vez tiene continuacion en otro fic por un tercero y asi sucesivamente hasta que decidan acabar la historia. Lo ideal es que se pongan de acuero previamente y organizen un orden de participantes._**

**_Pronto descubriran el nombre de la persona a cargo de la continuacion de este fic, con "Instituto de Lanzadores, segunda parte"_**

**_Un abrazo de troll! Los veo en un siguiente fic. Att: CriXar, La Chica de los Robots_**.


End file.
